


Making a Choice

by EmeraldNova12



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Flashbacks, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, OC NOT a Mary Sue, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldNova12/pseuds/EmeraldNova12
Summary: Thanos is Defeated, But now Steve has a new choice to make.





	Making a Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Read if you haven't seen Endgame yet.
> 
> I'm back with another Strike and Cap story, but mainly from Steve's perspective.
> 
> This story takes place towards the end of the movie, and basically covers both traditional canon and the universe from my other stories, with a few exceptions. Steve and Joss married while on the run sometime during Ragnarok.

Steve placed the Tesseract back in the SHIELD vault, then paused. Should he stay in the past and maybe make a new life with Peggy? But then he remembered the last two fights he fought in the modern era.

* * *

**2018**

_“Steve?” He turned towards Bucky just in time to see him turn to ash in front of him, face-planting into the Wakandan soil. Steve knelt down and touched the soil in shock, then turned and noted Joss looked scared. She didn't know if she'd be next._

_Steve bolted over to her and wrapped his arms around him. “Honey,” Joss moved to cup his cheek with her hand, right as they both saw that hand fading. “I love you.”_

_“I love you too.” And Steve had to have his wife turn to ash in his arms._

_He later learned Sam had also been part of what was later called the Decimation._

* * *

**2023**

_They brought the fallen half of the population back. Joss. Bucky. Sam. They were all back, “Long time no see huh?”_

_“Punk, don't try to be clever.” Sam just rolled his eyes and Joss grabbed him long enough to kiss him before smirking at him._

_“At least you didn't grow another beard.” She smiled up at him while he smiled back. “Now it's time to kick this moronic grape head's ass.”_

_That fight was worth the broken ribs he faced, and thankfully Joss, Rhodes and Pepper grabbed parts of the gauntlet in order to help Sta-Tony disintegrate Thanos and his 'order'. Although they did collapse from energy exhaustion._

_Once they and the other wounded were seen too, Steve left to return all the stones and Mjolnir back to their original hiding places._

* * *

Now he didn't know what to do. Go to the past to be with Peggy? Or return to the future and build a life with Joss? Then he remembered something else he and Joss talked about in the hours before their fight to protect Vision.

* * *

**2018**

_Joss finished the last move Okeye wanted her to know then spun it to resting position. “Have you ever given thoughts to kids, Steve?”_

_“In general? Or with you?” Steve was trying to figure out how to work his shield gauntlets faster in time for the fight. “Before the serum, no. After meeting you? I've considered the idea but never really gave it much thought, given how busy we are with fights.” He then turned to see her reaction._

_She raised an eyebrow, “What if we retired? Or just cut back on the level of fights we fought?” Joss seemed really interested in his reaction, but before he could respond, Wanda knocked on the door and told them their transport was close to leaving. “We'll be right there.”_

_Steve paused, “Is something going on?”_

_Joss smiled at him. “It can wait until after the fight, we'll talk then.”_

_But they never got to talk. Joss disintegrated for five years. Although she was really concerned about life after the fight, as if something, or **someone** was on her mind...._  


* * *

Even if there was another version of him currently frozen in the arctic, Steve knew what he had to do.

* * *

**2023**

Joss woke up in the med-bay at the compound with a slight headache, and felt really tired. She saw Bucky and Sam sitting at her bedside. “What's the reason, other than Steve told you too.”

They shared a look, and played rock-paper-scissors, then Sam spoke, “We were hoping this would help influence who got to be the kid's godfather.”

She looked down in shock, her pregnancy survived her getting turned to ash. “I hoped that would be a joint decision from myself and Steve. Where is he anyway?”

Another voice spoke up from the doorway. “Getting home in time to remind you two idiots you'll also have to fight Tony and Rhodey for the honor.”

Sam and Bucky sputtered at him while he walked over. “So, this is what you wanted to talk about, huh?” Joss nodded shyly. “I have a few opinions on names.”

“You're not mad I didn't tell you?” Joss thought he'd be upset. “Or that there was a chance you might stay in the past with Peggy?” Steve gave her a confused look. “Bruce told me where you found the Tesseract.”

Steve sighed. “That part of my life is over. I have a new life with you, and with Tweedledee and Tweedledum over there.” Sam and Bucky gave incredulous arguments over that. “Scott's here if you want someone to complain too.”

“Those two are your best friends honey.” Joss told him after they left. “I was hoping Tony would be Godfather.”

He spoke over from his side of the room. “I humbly accept the honor, if you accept being Morgan's godmother. And I've been waiting years to introduce you to my daughter.”

“I accept. Don't build my kid an Iron Man suit until they're in high school.”

Tony paused, “Help Morgan become a female badass and you have a deal.” Joss smiled, knowing her future was going to be bright.

* * *

Bucky declined the shield, meaning Steve handed it over to Sam, who felt this was an acceptable replacement for not being named godfather to their children.

Joss gave birth to a healthy, if small pair of fraternal twins at the end of the year. Their son Joseph Stephan, named after his grandfathers, was born an hour before his little sister Natalie Vanessa. She was named after Natasha, who would never get to meet her, and Pepper, who felt Vanessa would be better than Virginia.

Tony ended up as Joseph's godfather and Clint was Natalie's. Pepper and Maria were the respective godmothers, and spoiled them rotten. Joesph, or Joey was born with Steve's light brown hair, but Joss's green eyes, while Natalie looked like her mom, but had her dad's eyes.

The family of four stayed on the Compound in order to see their built family of friends, Clint did the same with his, mostly due to the farm burning down. But Cooper, Lila, Nate, Morgan, Joey and Nat grew up with their wild and crazy aunts and uncles who happen to save the world from time to time.

And Steve loved every single minute of the crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> This builds on the idea that most of Endgame takes place as normal. I may write another story at some point, but we'll see what happens. Comment (nicely, flames don't encourage more stories) or leave Kudos.


End file.
